Sammy's Birthday
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Sammy wants a normal birthday. But with crazy mothers, secrets, and voices in her head? that's kind of impossible. Second chapter up in 2 hours. CAMMY!
1. Prologue

Sammy's Birthday

**Prologue**

Sammy's POV

I used to love my birthday when I was younger. Key word being _used to_. Now? It's not the same.

Why? Because when you turn fourteen, your mother decides to tell you two _totally_ shocking things that you never would've guessed.

One, my father lives here. In Santa Martina.

And two, wait for it. It's totally worth the wait. You'll find out soon enough.

It's something totally unbelievable.

I don't even know how she pulled it off.

Not even Grams knew about it.

I want to forget about it. But it keeps coming back. Literally.


	2. Chapter 1

Unbelievable

**Sammy's POV**

-Day before my birthday 5:46 am

"Grams, where's my bag?" I whispered to her.

"I put it in the closet." Grams replied a little distractedly.

"Thank you." I said to her, and walked to her closet door. I grabbed my bag, and stuffed a bunch of clothes in. I was spending the night at Marissa's with the whole gang.

I gave Grams a kiss, and grabbed my skateboard. "What time is the party?"

"Six, the latest." Grams answered.

"Okay, see you then." I waved and walked out the door to the senior highrise hallway. There was nothing to worry about; it was a weekend and way too early for anyone to be up.

I thumped down the stairs happily, and pumped my legs on my skateboard to get to Marissa's.

_Sammy..._

"Wha-" I looked around frantically, and lost my blance on my skateboard. Hitting the pavement and getting all scratched up is not my idea of a _fun _time.

I grumbled to myself and got up. Just a few scrapes on my hands and one scratch on my face, nothing too serious. I finally made it to Marissa's house, where she was, at the moment, fuming outside. I sighed. I already knew what was going to happen next.

"Where the heck have you been?" Marissa screeched at me when I was close enough.

"Sorry. I fell. Ad news flash, you live basically 10 miles from Grams' apartment." I retorted back to her.

Her face softened a little and she finally noticed the scrapes and the scratch on my cheek. "I'm sorry. Let's go inside..." She said.

_Sammy..._

I looked around again. Where was that coming from? It's starting to bug me.

"Sammy? Who are you looking for?" Marissa asked lookig around to.

"I'm hearing this voice in my head. That's why I fell. I don't know where it's coming from. I think I'm going crazy. Being almost fourteen has its perks." I confided to her.

_Your not going crazy Sammy. Tomorrow's my birthday too._

"Marissa, is there anyone that we know that has the same birthday as us?" She gave me a look like I was completely stupid. "Besides Heather." I added, giving her a look of my own.

"No. Why?"

"Because this voice is saying that it's their birthday tomorrow too. And I doubt that Heather is playing mind games with me." I said quietly.

"Can we go inside?" Marissa said instead of giving me a real reply. Fine, we'll just talk about it later.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Marissa turned around and walked in with me trailing behind her. We went up to her bedroom where everyone else was.

"SAMMY!" They all exclaimed when they saw me.

"Sh. My mother is sleeping." Marissa whispered.

"Sammy!" They said quietly.

"Hey guys." I smiled. It was always nice to see them. They were all sitting scatteredly around the room. Marissa next to Billy on her bed. Holly on the floor leaning against the other bed. Casey on a beanbag chair. And Dot was on Marissa's desk chair, turning around. I sat down next to Casey, and he instantly reached for my hand.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He always put me in a good mood. We have been going out for just a few months now. So far seventh and eighth grade have been the best years of my life. You can thank Casey for that.

I looked around the room absentmindly and noticed a pale figure hovering in mid-air just outside of Marissa's closet. I got up still holding Casey's hand, he of course got up too, and walked up to the figure.

It was a girl from what I could tell. And it looked familiar somehow. The figure waved at me, and I waved back feeling stupid.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Casey whispered in my ear.

"Sh... wait." I whispered back. I let go of his hand and reached out toward the floating girl. My hand went right through.

_I'm not a ghost. _

So _that's _where the voice was coming from. I whispered, "What are you then?"

_I'm a person._ I could practically hear her laughing.

_"_Care to explain how your floating in mid-air?" I whispered to it.

_Astral projection. It's really cool. _

I took a step back. Astral projection? That was something totally incredible. I've heard about it. Only talented people could do that.

_Not only talented people. It requires concentration. A lot of it._

"Wow." I breathed.

By now, everyone was around me. I guess I looked crazy talking to nothing. Then all of a sudden the girl disappeared. I jumped back a little, completely caught off guard.

"I'll explain later." I told everyone without turning around. I was too shocked and amazed. Astral projection...

**A/N: Search up astral projection if you don't know what it means. It really is incredible. I cant do it though, *tear***

**Sorry for the late update. It was my brother and the fact that he's always on the laptop so much that my grandma keeps taking it out. And I was going to update the story awards but my cousin deleted everything I wrote. **

**How? The dumbass, wanted to go a website. He typed it in and pressed enter when I wasn't looking. I had no wi-fi (since I was in the kitchen) and the internet connection is off because my grandma needs to pay the bill.**

**Also. Tell me which story I should update next, because I have 7 stories that need to be updated. So please tell me which one I should update right away.**

**Thanks for the reviews. And please read and review my crossover fanfic for Maximum Ride. The first chapter is in Sammy's Pov, so it's not much of a hassle if you dont know the MR series. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sammy's POV**

Ever feel like a complete retard when something unexpected happens? Yeah, that's pretty much how I'm feeling right now.

After the incident, we went back to doing whatever we were doing before. Which was nothing. Then Dot piped up with, "Who wants to lay truth or dare?"

Marissa and Billy were in, and so was Casey. _Traitor_.

Me and Holly were pretty much outnumbered, so we _very _reluctantly agreed. First it was Marissa, Dot, Billy, Casey, me and then Holly.

Anyway, I didn't really pay attention to the game unless it was my turn or someone called on me. I was too busy thinking about that girl. She looked so familiar. Where have I seen her before?

"Sammy!" Billy screamed in my ear.

"What?" I said irritated.

"You've been spacey. What were you thinking about?" Marissa asked concerned.

"I was thinking about that girl I saw. Marissa, _she _was the voice I was hearing."

"What girl?" Casey asked confused. Everyone else was.

"Let me start from the beginning," I said and then took a deep breath. "I saw a ghost-like thing near Marissa's closet so I walked up to it, and it started talking to me. Well telepathically. Anyway she said that she wasn't dead. She was using astral projection. But the thing is she looked _so _familiar. Like I've seen her before."

"Well that confirms one thing." Billy said seriously.

"What?"

"You've gone bonkers!" Billy said dramatically.

"I know!" I groaned.

"What are you going to do?" Holly asked me.

"What can I do? If she shows up again, I can't exactly shoo her out, can I? She goes away when she wants."

"Okay, who's starving?" Casey asked trying to change the subject. Thank God.

We all raised our hand. I raised _two_. I didn't eat anything this morning.

"Macaroni and salsa?" Casey asked more to me than anyone else.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"You guys cool with that?" He asked everyone else. They all saied yes too and me and Casey went downstairs to make it.

We laughed and talked the whole time we were cooking. Everything was going fine, until Casey unexpectedly picked me up and sat me down on the counter. Then he put both hands on either side of me and just kind of stared at me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What?" I asked after awhile.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Okay than. Explain the sudden lift off." I smiled at him.

"Really Sammy? Lift off?" He started laughing. Jeezums, it wasn't _that _funny.

"Yes really. Now tell me!" I said impatiently.

"I don't know, it's been a while."

I raised an eyebrow, "Since what?" I knew what he was talking about, I just wanted him to say it.

"You know what." He said catching on to my game.

I sighed, "Ugh, you always win." I complained.

"Fine, you baby. It's been a while since you kissed me." He said sheepishly. I know your probably thinking why is he shy about saying it? The answer to that is... actually I don't know but I am too. We're always trying to make each other say it, and usually he wins by making me say it.

"That can be fixed." I said leaning down to kiss him. He kissed me back and we completely forgot about the food. I put my hands in his hair and his went securely to my waist.

And we stayed like that for awhile. Until someone cleared their throat sternly. Me and him pulled back at the same time, and blushed. We always got caught at Marissa's house.

"Jesus guys." Marissa said.

"We send you guys down for food and we get lovey dovey kisses instead." Holly said disgustedly.

"This is really bad room service." Billy joked.

"Sorry." We both murmured even though we didn't mean it. I jumped off the counter and looked at the macaroni.

"Yeah, it's burned pretty badly." I said out loud.

"And you guys didn't _smell _it?" Marissa asked with her hands on her hips.

"No..." We both said slowly.

They all glared at us. I still didn't feel bad. I was too busy thinking about that kiss.

Marissa sighed.

"Let's just order pizza." Casey suggested.

We all agreed and Marissa called the pizza place. She ordered one medium bacon pizza and one small cheese pizza. More people wanted bacon.

Mm. I can't wait.

**A/N: Not exactly a way to leave it but it'll do cause Ms. Astral Projection will be making another appearance in the next chapter.**

**And you guys really need to update. Sammy Keyes is like ghost central these days. My grandma took away the laptop, so that's my excuse for not updating. NewYorkDevil can't either because she has no wifi, so that's her excuse. What's yours? **

**People, UPDATE! It's what makes the world go round. **

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sammy's POV**

-8:01, still the day before Sammy's birthday-

Oh my God, this isn't happening. If I would have known, I wouldn't have ordered pizza. The friggin pizza came like ten minutes later, and when I opened the door, who was there carrying our pizza? _Danny Urbanski_.

Like, for real? When did he start working there?

"Sammy." He said with a steely voice.

"Danny." My voice leveled.

"Eleven seventy-eight." He said referring to the price of the pizza.

I pulled out the money and handed it to him, and he gave me the two pizza boxes and left. I glared at his back, and closed the door.

I walked into Marissa's kitchen with a scowl on my face, but no one noticed it. I put down the pizza boxes and grabbed two slices of bacon pizza and sat down, still with a scowl on my face.

"Uh, what's wrong Sammy?" Billy asked me uneasily.

"The pizza guy." I spat out.

"What did he do? Did he make a move on you? Did he touch you? Hurt you?" Casey asked me worriedly. Aw, he's just too cute.

"None of the above." I said.

"Then what?" Holly asked.

"It was Danny." I scowled again.

They tensed, especially Casey. Heh, a lot went down last Halloween and early November. Too much to explain.

I looked around casually and saw that pale figure again. Oh great, Ms. Astral Projection is back. I put my pizza down, and walked toward the figure.

"Hey, where'd you go?" I whispered to it.

_My father was calling me._

"You have a dad?" I asked her a little sadly.

_You do too. And soon we'll meet. All four of us._

"All _four_?" I asked confused.

_You, your mom, my dad, and I. We'll be one big happy family._

"Okay, well, when?" I asked.

_Tomorrow._

My birthday. Huh. When I looked back at Casey and my friends, they were staring at me. I mouthed, 'Later' at them and then turned back to the girl. _She was gone. _

"Shi-" I caught myself on time before I said 'shit' and turned back to my friends. "She's gone!" I groaned.

"What happened this time?" Casey asked me, walking over to me.

"She said that we'll meet tomorrow, and that soon we'll be one big happy family."

"You and the girl?" Dot asked me.

"The girl, my mom, her dad and I." I said.

"Your finally gonna get a dad!" Marissa squealed and tackled me into a huge hug.

"Yeah." I said smiling weakly.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. But major Cammy in the next chapter, I guarantee that ;) And this is going to be just a few more chapters and then finito. And then the sequel. The sequel will be much much much more funnier. **

**So yeah, review please. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sammy's POV**

**-8:11 p.m., still the day before Sammy's Birthday-**

So if you missed the last ten minutes of my life, here's a recap: _Danny _was the pizza guy. Ms. Astral Projection gave me another visit, and mentioned meeting. Oh and we ate pizza and we just started watching a movie. Guess which one.

_Bring it on: All or nothing._

It's a little girly, but the stunts are a_mazing._

**-Time skip; 9:51 p.m. still the day before Sammy's Birthday-**

Everyone had fallen asleep. Well except Casey and I. Everyone had called it a night a while ago, and went upstairs. Casey and I decided to sleep on the couch.

Well, sleep is understatement. We started making out. Which went on forever and ever and ever. Casey was just too irresistible. Then eventually we did stop, because I didn't want to go too far. I mean, morning sickness on my birthday? I don't know if it works that fast, but you know better safe than sorry.

I pulled away from him and straightened up, my back was killing me from bending over for too long.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop here before you rape me." I teased Casey. I was on top of him with my hands entwined with his.

He pouted. "It's not rape if you like it." He pointed out.

"Yeah well, it's rape if I say it is." I stuck out my tongue.

He laughed, "Real mature Sammy."

"Yep, cause you know I'm all about being mature." I laughed.

Then Casey got up and tackled me which ended up in both of us falling to the floor, and now Casey was on top of me. I blushed and Casey adorably smirked at me.

"Watcha smirking at Acosta?"

"You blush cutely Keyes." He shrugged.

Well that made me blush even more, if that was possible.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Fine, no more talking." He said and then he started kissing me again.

I giggled against his lips and then rolled over so that I was on top of him. We started making out again for a while and then we heard someone clear their throat. Like I said, we always get caught at Marissa's house. Mental sigh.

We stopped and glared at the person who interrupted us. Typical, it was Billy.

"God guys. I just wanted to watch t.v." He rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Ugh, thanks Billy." I said sarcastically.

"Anything for you, Keyes." He smiled cheekily at me.

Casey rolled his eyes. I got off of him and helped him up, then we sat on the couch across from Billy.

"I thought you went to sleep." I said as he flipped through channels.

"Uh no. I stayed with Marissa until _she _went to sleep. I'm not even close to tired." He said, and then he gasped and started squealing. _Squealing._

"Billy, where's your pride?" I shook my head at him.

"It's giving the Rugrats. My pride left as soon as I saw it." He squealed and then pressed a button on the remote and then he was quiet. But I was freaking out now.

Oh my God, _THE RUGRATS! _I squealed inside. I raced over to Billy's couch and plopped down next to him since his couch had a perfect view of the t.v.

"It's just a show." Casey muttered. Billy and I whipped our heads towards Casey in sync, which would've looked freaky with the stare that we were both giving him.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Billy and I said in unison. If I was Casey, I would be halfway up the stairs screaming bloody murder. Who insults The Rugrats? Crazy people that's who!

"I said, it's just a show." He said not looking worried about our freaky-ish behavior.

I looked at Billy and he looked at me, then we lunged at Casey.

**A/N: Told you it was Cammy-ful. :) And haha, weird ending x) I'm the same way when someone insults the Rugrats. I mean it's the **_**Rugrats**_** you know? They're frigging awesome! AND TOMMY IS SSOOOOOOOOO CUTE! Oh wow, I sound like a pedobear x) Pft, I'm just gonna stop. **

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sammy's POV (Major time skip)**

**-11:54 a.m. Sammy's birthday- **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY!" Five people yelled in my ear.

"Ugh, guys seriously?" I groaned putting the pillow over my head.

"Yes, seriously. It's like, almost twelve on your birthday. So you missed breakfast and everything." Holly said, but her voice was muffled due to the pillow over my head.

"Come on Sammy," Casey said putting his arms around my waist. "Wake up. You have to get ready for your party." He kissed my forehead as best as he could with the pillow still over it.

"I don't wanna." I said like a baby.

Suddenly the pillow was whipped off of my head, and light blinded my eyelids. God, it's so bright.

"Turn off the lights." I yelled.

"That's sunlight." Casey chuckled.

I opened my eyes and shrieked. I slept right in front of the window so the sun blinded me when I opened my eyes. Argh.

"Fine, I'll get up," I said. "First let me brush **(I accidently typed 'crush' :3) **my teeth, the girls will dress me," Cue the shrieks, since I don't say that often. "And Casey?"

"Yeah babe?" He replied.

"Make me eggs and bacon?" I asked him, snuggling into his chest since we were still laying down.

"Hm, I'll think about it," He teased me. "I mean, you and Billy did tackle me and hit me and I have a couple of bruises to show from it."

"I'm sorry?" I laughed nervously. But last night was pretty darn funny.

"Fine." He said reluctantly. Score one for Sammy.

I got up, kissed Casey on the cheek, then went to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed my teeth. Ah, refreshing. Then I went through torture. Marissa decided to do my hair first, then Dot did my make-up while Holly watched.

After about an hour maybe, Marissa pulled out three dresses from her closet. Yes, we were in her room. They were all black (kind of) and ended somewhere before my knees. Marissa set them down on my bed and then picked up one.

"I love this one. It would look perfect on you!" She squealed. I stared at her in horror. The dress was super short! It had a belt that went right under my breasts and I hated it. I'm so not wearing that.

Then Dot looked at the others and picked up the one that was under the first one. It was kind of like a halter I guess. It was a spaghetti-strap dress that you had to tie in the back, and it had like purplish-ish dots here and there. **(Eh, I don't know how to describe it.)**

I didn't like that one either. Holly raised her hand as if we were in school and said, "I like that one too."

I shook my head and I went over to the last dress. Please let it be decent, I begged in my head. I closed my eyes just as I reached the bed and reached for the dress. Once I picked it up, I opened my eyes and I felt a grin make it's way on my face.

The dress was _so _pretty. It had like a feathery bow in the right corner **(Sammy thinks it's on the right. If Sammy turned the dress around and pressed it to her or if she put it on, it would be on her left.) **and it had a belt like thing and layers of colors. The top part was black, then the belt came whih was silver (or gray, whatever) then the bottom part was purple, silver (grey) and black. I loved it. Plus it wasn't that short.

"I want this one." I beamed at the dress.

"Hm," Marissa said looking at all three dresses. "How about we let the guys decide?"

"Fine." I said. I know that Casey will pick mine.

I put on Marissa's dress first cause I wanted to show off mine last and we all started going toward the stairs. Holly and Dot were holding my other dresses so I could change in the downstairs bathroom and Marissa was fixing my hair to make sure it looked good. I was wearing heels that I always wore when I _had _to. You know, special occasions. Anyway, there was like one strap that went down the middle of my foot and they were like three inches. Two? I don't know.

We went into the kitchen first, since I wanted to eat and Marissa pulled out a long trenchcoat to hide my dress. Where it came from, who knows. I pulled it on before I sat down and we all cleared our throats. The boys were near the stove which was currently cooking my breakfast, and they turned around when they heard us.

"Hey guys, we have all reached a disagreement in a dress for Sammy," Marissa started. "I like one dress, Holly and Dot like another and Sammy is in love with hers, so we wanted you guys to pick."

"But first, I want my food," I said then I glared at both of them. "Which should've been done a while ago."

"Sorry, there was an episode of our favorite show **(I couldn't think of a guy show for them to be watching while they're supposed to be making Sammy's food x) **and we wanted to watch it." Billy said lamely. Pft, yeah perfect excuse.

"Is it almost done?" I said a little crazily.

"Yeah, chill babe." Casey grinned at me.

"But I'm starving!" I cried out.

"Two minutes." Billy said.

Stupid guys and their stupid shows.

**A/N: So I got back from my grandfather's house early so I decided to update. This chapter took so long to type cause my stupid little brother and my cousin. Anyway, so the dresses, Sammy's hairstyle and heels are all on my profile. I didn't really do a good job of describing them so I figured that you'd want to see a picture instead. So yeah.**

**Review? **

**And next chapter will be after Sammy eats and they're all in the living room. Also, next chapter is when the party starts and Lana, Ms. Astral Projection and her dad come in. And Lana, and Warren are not going out. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sammy's POV**

**-3:24 p.m. Sammy's Birthday-**

Waiting was so worth it. I love Casey's cooking.

Right, so now, we're in Marissa's living room and Marissa is making some crazy introduction about what they're supposed to do when I show them each dress. You know, like first they have to rank it, then they have to tell me if I should wear it or not, and make one comment about it. So not a big deal.

"Okay, Sammy," Marissa gestured to me. "Take off the coat."

I walked to the center and took off the coat. Marissa squealed, the boys gasped, and Holly and Dot shook their heads.

"Okay. Judges?" Marissa smiled. Then she made a twirling motion with her finger at me so I did. But I'm pretty sure that my backside isn't fully covered.

Billy went first. "Uh, well a seven. You shouldn't wear it, and it's _really _short." He snuck a glance at Casey. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I can see half of your ass."

I blushed and covered up my backside quickly. Pft, I told you.

Casey cleared his throat then spoke, "Uh, ten. You look great in anything Sammy." He smiled at me, I smiled back. "Uh, you shouldn't wear it and yeah, it's really short. We're going to walk to your grandma's house and I'd appreciate it more if guys didn't stare at you."

"Aw, it's so cute when your overprotective." I smiled at him and went over to kiss him. Which lasted about five minutes cause you know it's _us_. **(It's the same way with me and Eric. But you know longer than five minutes. x)**

"Come on Sammy." Marissa grumbled. She's probably upset that her dress didn't get picked. I stopped making out with Casey and walked back over to the coat with my hands covering my.. uh, _rear end. _Once I made it to the coat, I slipped it on fast and the girls and I went back to the bathroom (downstairs) so I could change into Holly and Dot's choice. It wasn't that pretty. I mean it was flowy, and Marissa said that I can't wear shorts under my dress. So I'd rather not have my underwear showing whenever the wind picks up. I mean, hello, personal space much?

Anyway, so I changed into the dress and put the coat back on. Then we went back to the living room where Casey and Billy were discussing my first dress. I cleared my throat.

"Can we please get this over with? I want to show _my _choice already but we have to get through this one first." I said impatiently.

"Okay, show us." Billy said. I took off the coat and the reactions were somewhat different. Marissa was seething (I don't think she likes this dress that much), Holly and Dot squealed and Billy and Casey were quietly thinking. _Come on hurry up._

This time Casey spoke first, "Okay, ten. I want to see your choice before I choose if you should wear this one or not and I like the pattern." He winked at me. I smiled at him.

Billy took a long ass time answering. But finally _finally_ he said, "Uh, ten. You should wear it and the dress looks really cool." I glared at Billy for saying that I should wear this instead of mine but he'll change his mine when he sees my dress.

I hurried out of the room, then stopped and skulked back to grab the coat and then I rushed out and went to the bathroom. I changed quickly and beamed at myself in the mirror. I look _awesome._

_Casey better pick my dress._

The girls were waiting for me outside the bathroom. Marissa still looked upset that her dress didn't get picked, and Holly and Dot were smiling cause they got one out of two votes. **(Okay, I know that in the picture Marissa's choice isn't **_**that**_** short but Sammy's tall so to her it **_**is **_**that short.) **

"Casey's opinion counts as two votes," I pointed out. "If he wants me to wear this dress then I am cause majority rules say that whichever dress gets the most votes is the winner so ha. Two against one and zero." I stuck out my tongue at them.

"That's not fair." Holly groaned.

"Is too." I replied like a baby.

"Is not!" Dot said.

"IS TOO!" I screamed.

"Sure Sammy," Marissa said sarcastically while pulling at her ear. "I'd love to be deaf. Might as well make Christmas come early by breaking my eardrum cause that was definitely at the top of my list."

I laughed. She was standing next to me.

"Sammy, come on. Let's see the dress." Casey called to me from the living room.

I grinned mischievously and tightened the coat around my waist. Then me and the girls walked back to the living room and I took off the coat.

Billy looked at me. (A.k.a. stared.) Casey was pretty much the same way.

"So this dress?" I squealed.

Billy nodded his head and Casey cleared his throat a few times and then whispered a yeah. I started jumping around and saying, "They picked my dress. They picked my dress." a bunch of times.

"We get it Sammy!" Holly shrieked after like the forty-ith time. I giggled and sat down next to Casey on the couch.

"I have an idea." I piped up.

"Oh God. This should be good." Billy joked. I playfully smacked him.

"How about you wear your dress Marissa." I suggested to her. She was a little shorter than me so on her it won't look that short.

She smiled at my suggestion and went to the bathroom to get it. Then I turned to Holly. "And how about you wear your dress?" I asked her. I didn't have to worry about Dot, she mentioned that she already had the perfect dress.

She nodded even though we both knew that dresses weren't her thing. It isn't mine either but she agreed a few days ago that she'd wear one since it's my birthday.

**A/N: Okay I'm ending it here. Sorry. x( It's just that I'm extremely depressed. Cammygrl got caught :'( I don't think she can go on or update anymore. *Sigh* We'll miss her though right?**

**She'll forever be in our memories and hearts. Right? **

**So uh review? **

**And thanks to the people who wished me luck on the whole Eric situation. We're kind of okay now.. But Beatriz has gone pyscho. You would never believe what she posted about me on Facebook:**

**'roses are red,**

**violets are blue,**

**hes for me,**

**not for you.**

**if by chance,**

**you take my place,**

**i'll take my fist,**

**and smash ur face(:**

**#just a quick warning (;'**

**She's crazy, but Eric thinks she's some saint or whatever. Supposedly she's "innocent" and "nice". Pft, more like used to be. God, what's her problem?**

**Anyway, so I feel like I'm not doing a good job at explaining stuff.. I mean like maybe I do explain but you guys still don't get what I'm saying. So if you guys have _any _questions about the story please ask me. Even if it's something small like 'How old is Sammy turning?' Which is fourteen. She's turning fourteen in this story. So yeah, _any _questions. Just ask me. I promise, I'll answer them.**

**So review, if you have any questions.**

**Review if your gonna miss Cammygrl.**

**Review if you want me to update another story soon.**

**Review if you want the new book to come out already.**

**Review if you like skittles.**

**Review if.. Okay I'm getting a little carried away. So just review? Thank you. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sammy's POV**

**-5:46 p.m.-**

**~Sammy and friends have already started walking toward the party~**

Marissa took forever getting ready. First she couldn't decide if her hair should be up, or pin- straight. She tried both hairstyles in front of the mirror. But she didn't like either so I suggested that she curl it but she said that in order to do that she would have to wash her hair again.

So she did. Insert _very _angry face here.

At least she took a short shower. About ten minutes. Then she took half an hour curling her hair. Dot had brought her dress but I haven't seen it yet. She wanted to show us after we were all ready. So until then it was a mystery surprise. But she planned to leave her hair pin-straight.

Holly looked way better than I would have in the dress that she had picked out for me earlier. She left her hair in a ponytail. Pft, unlike Marissa, she picked a _simple _hairstyle.

Well, you guys already know about me. Haha, I look _good._

Casey and Billy, as far as I know, weren't wearing tuxes. I know it's not prom but I was kind of disappointed that Casey wasn't going to wear a tux. He would look hot in one.. Hehe. Forget that I thought that.

At like 5:10-ish, the guys had called us down and said that we had to leave if we were going to get there by six. Or at least five minutes past six.

Dot then came out of the bathroom wearing her dress. It was purple and looked like it had ruffles. Or layers. Whatever you wanna call them. It had a waist belt, that was sparkly silver. She had on purple heels to match it. She looked beautiful.

We all rushed to her and commented about how good she looks. Among the comments that were said, I heard, "You know, your not supposed to look better than Sammy." I think Holly said that, but I didn't mind. She really might've looked better than me. I didn't care.

After the gushy moment, we made our grand entrance. The boys' mouths dropped as soon as they laid eyes on us. But then they shook their heads to clear it or something, and then we grabbed jackets, made sure that everything was locked and that the lights were off, then we left. By the way, Billy and Casey were both wearing plaid shirts.

But that was awhile ago, now we're about ten or fifteen minutes away from my Grams' apartments. Then it dawned on me that we would have to climb the Fire escape. **(I still forgot what it was called. Is that what it's called?)**

Marissa can't climb the fire escape, she'd slipped. Pft, we'd all slip. Well, the girls would slip. Casey and Billy will be fine. They're wearing sneakers.

"Guys," I said to catch their attention. "Uh, well there's one small problem." I said meekly.

"What?" Dot asked.

"Uh, well. We're gonna have to climb the fire escape." I said slowly. The girls groaned.

"Billy and I are cool with it." Casey smiled.

"Yeah, easy for you guys to say. Your wearing sneakers!" Holly shrieked. She was wearing flats, but remember when I said that her dress is flowy? Yeah, well when the wind picks up on the stairwell thing, the guys will get a full view of her underwear. Marissa wouldn't let Holly wear shorts under her dress either.

"Just tell the guy that it's your birthday and your Grandma is throwing a small together with you, your friends, and your mom." Marissa said.

"We'll see how it goes then." I said going over her plan in my mind. "But the guys are still gonna have to climb the fire escape."

"We're cool with it." Casey said again.

I could see the outline of the Senior Highrise up ahead. It was kind of, just a little, dark. Barely anyone was on the streets except us.

"Hey babe." Some guy called out to one of us. If anything, Dot, because she looks beautiful or Marissa, because her dress is the shortest. We visibly huddled closer to the guys. Casey put an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. Billy did the same with Marissa. Holly and Dot looped their arms together and managed to get in the middle of Casey and I, and Marissa and Billy. It looked like we were three rows of two.

"Wanna chill tonight, sexy?" His friend called out.

"Leave 'em alone." Casey growled. He pulled me closer, but that was kind of impossible since we were as close as we could get.

"Dude, that ain't fair. There's two of yous and four of them. Plus, those two in the middle look smokin' hot." Guy Number 1 called out.

"I'm pretty sure that they aren't interested." Billy replied.

"Yo, what happened to Bros before Hoes?" Guy Number 2 said.

"Let's just go." Dot started walking away from them but then one of them tried to get their hands on Holly, who in return kneed him in the we ran/jogged the rest of the way to the Highrise.

"I've never been more scared in my entire life, and that's saying something." Holly said.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked her. She nodded and we (the girls) went inside while the guys ran over to the side of the building to the fire escape.

"Sammy!" The manager greets me warmly and excitedly. "Haven't seen you here in awhile."

"Yeah, I've been busy." I smile at him. He was always so nice to me. I wonder what he'd say if he found out that I live here.

"So what brings you here?" He asks me.

"Well, today is my birthday.. and Grams wanted to throw a little party for me. If you don't mind of course." I say cautiously.

"Happy Birthday! Ah, well that explains the dress. You look very lovely, by the way." He seems to notice my friends by that point. "Of course, it's no trouble. Just please, try not to make so much noise." He says to us.

"We won't." I promise and then we head to the elevator. "See you later!" I call back to him before the doors close.

On the elevator, we burst into giggles. "Dude, he was totally eye-humping you." Holly tells me when we settle down. I gasp loudly.

"Are you kidding?" I whisper-yell to her. "I've known for like two or three years. He was so totally not eye-humping me. If anything, I'm like his daughter or niece." I protest.

"Sure, Sammy." Dot smirks.

When we get to Grams' floor, I rush to the other end of the hallway to let the guys in. I didn't want to take the risk of someone seeing them so I told them to wait until I open the door for them. They come in shivering slightly.

We meet up with the girls in front of Grams' door and I open the door to let everyone in. Casey takes my hand and I smile up at him.

"Let's get this party started!" Dot somewhat shouts. Everyone laughs good-naturedly.

**A/N: There we go. The big surprise is in the next chapter. :D Finally, the big event. Two more chapters and then thats the end of Sammy's Birthday. But, don't worry. There is a sequel. **

**Review please.**

**And yes, I totally know that I made Santa Martina look like a ghetto place for a few minutes. Hehe, sorry. x) But I know that, that will never ever happen in Santa Martina.**

**Also, I need a girl name that's tomboy-ish. I was thinking Max but if you guys have something better then I'll use yours. So please review and tell me names. I need them for the next chapter. And I'm pretty sure that you guys have noticed that I've been using Max instead of Sammy.. Well, I think I have fixed all of those mistakes. So thanks for pointing that out. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sammy's POV**

**6:10 P.m.**

**~They have just gotten inside Sammy's apartment~**

"Samantha!" My Grams said rushing over and hugging me. I hugged her back and looked around. Well, I wasn't joking when I said that the party was going to be small. It was Grams', Lana, my friends, and I. Oh joy. This is awkward. Grams' had on a beige type color dress and she looked very nice in it. Lana had on a red, halter dress with some type of design at the top.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Lana said coming over and hugging me as well. I reluctantly hugged her back and after a moment I pulled back and stood by Casey. The girls were chatting with Billy, so I started talking to Casey.

"Why do I have this weird gut feeling that something bad is gonna happen?" I asked him. I had been experiencing it all day, from the moment I woke up but I passed it off as hunger, but now I'm not sure. I don't really feel hungry so it's not any hunger problem.

"Maybe your nervous." He suggested and reached for my hand.

"But about what?" I asked him. "It's just my friends, Lana and my grandmother. And I'm only turning fourteen."

"You got me there." He said. "How about this, if you still have your gut feeling in twenty minutes tell me." I smiled.

"Okay." And then Lana turned on a little radio that I think she had brought with her and put on some music, not too loud, and we started dancing.

Even my Grams'. I'll admit I was having a good time, but the gut feeling was telling me that soon I was gonna regret ever coming here tonight.

Pft, how bad can it be? I mean, I've been kidnapped, hit, and other various things and my gut feeling was telling me to stick it out. Even right now. It's saying, and I quote, 'Something life-changing is going to happen to you. You will feel betrayed, sad, lonely, and very surprised. But it will get better. Things won't be so bad.' So yeah, I'll be okay.

* * *

><p>Okay, I spoke too soon. Everyone was having a good time. Grams' had laid out snacks and drinks at around 6:40 and everyone was chatting. I was sitting with Casey on the couch, when there was a knock on the door. I don't think anyone heard it though. Well except Casey and I. The music was loud enough for us to hear but I guess it doesn't work for doors.<p>

So Casey and I got up and opened the door. I had a drink in one hand, my other was in Casey's hand, so he had to open the door. We thought that it was some neighbor telling us to lower the volume or something. We were way off.

We opened the door, to find a girl who looked _exactly _(well not exactly, there were some differences but the majority was similarities.) like me and a guy who was like in his mid thirties or something. Although, he was kind of cute.. for an old guy.

"Uh, hi." I smiled weakly, staring at the girl. Casey noticed her too, his hand dropped from mine. He was rapidly looking in between me and her as if one of us is disappearing and reappearing a few centimeters away in a few seconds. But I know that I was standing here, and that there was a look-a-like standing in front of me and Casey. Oh, and a thirty-something-year-old man.

The guy grinned widely. "We were...invited." He said a little unsurely.

"Right, hold on." I said and then whipped around, leaving the door wide open. No one noticed the people at the door.

I walked over to the radio, and turned it off. There were groans, but then they saw my face and they were quiet

"We have a situation." I said very calmly. How could they _not _see the look-a-like and a man outside the door?

"What's wrong?" Grams' asked and I pointed towards the door with a pointed look. They turned towards the door and like Casey did, they looked in between me and her as if we were disappearing and reappearing a few centimeters away in a few seconds. Again, not likely. Only Lana wasn't doing this, she smiled at the pair and walked over to the door.

"Hey, Ashton." My mom said.

"Lana, nice to see you again." He said very formal-ish. I walked back to the door.

"Mom, you know them?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, dear uh this is your birthday present. I figured you were old enough to know about your father...and your sister." She mumbled the last part but I still caught what she said.

"_Sister?" _I shrieked. I looked at the girl, she had a smile on her face. Oh great, she probably knew who I was before I knew. I mean, hello on my birth certificate, it says 'Only child'.

"Lana, oh dear. What have you done?" Grams said. My friends were staring at the girl with shocked expressions. I felt dizzy so I used Casey's shoulder for support. Okay, so maybe I wasn't handling the situation well but I just found out that I have a _father _(_Not _a sperm donor) and _a sister. _What's next, long-lost cousins?

Casey tried to steady me but I was dizzy. I mean, literally I saw stars.

"Uh, guys, is she okay?" Was the last thing I heard, from my sister, before I blacked out. Thanks a lot gut feeling. I'm not okay, you know. And this situation is not good at all.

**A/N: Okay, schedule change. Either next chapter is the last chapter of this story or two more chapters and then, I'll make the sequel and this story will be done.**

**Yeah so, sorry that this took so long. Uh, I found my notebook and halfway through the second chapter of my crossover fic, I thought of this story and I was like, 'Okay, I'll update this first. Since more people read it.'**

**Review, if you want me to update on Friday. Or maybe even tomorrow if I get at least 4 reviews for this ****chapter.**

**Links on my profile of what everyone is wearing. Including the guys. Except for Sammy's Dad, imagine he's wearing a fancy dress shirt, regular jeans and sneakers ;p**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Casey's POV**

""Uh, guys, is she okay?" Sammy's look-a-like said and then Sammy fell to the floor. Shit.

"Sammy!" I cried out in surprise and bent down to pick her up. By then Sammy's father and her sister were steppig inside to see if she was okay. I walked with Sammy to her grandmother's bedroom and I set her down on the bed. I took off her shoes and put her under the covers, then slipped in next to her.

Yeah, I know cute and sweet. Well, I wasn't gonna leave her in here alone even if she was unconscious.

Sammy's grandmother popped her head in but didn't come in fully. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, nothing too serious." I assured her.

"Alright, when she wakes up can you tell her to come out and properly meet her sister?" She said, I nodded and she left.

**Sammy's POV**

**-About 20 minutes later-**

"Uhhhh..." Was my first nonword when I woke up. My head hurt like a mofo. Gosh, did I fall on my head when I blacked out?

"Sam? Are you okay?" A voice asked next to me...or above me. Oh no, did I die?

"Am I in that big wheel in the sky?" I asked the voice.

The voice laughed. "One, you're not a hamster. And two, you only fell. That's not very life threatening. Well, I mean unless you fell on something sharp and punctured your skull then yeah."

"Hm, very comforting." I muttered and opened my eyes. Casey! I instantly put my arms around his neck, effectively bringing him closer to me. "How long was I out?"

"About 20 minutes. Give or take." He shrugged.

"Is my _sister _still here?" I asked him with wide eyes.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I don't know what to say to her." I told him, looking down

"Well, for one, you can ask for her name." Casey suggested helpfully.

"Great conversation starter." I rolled my eyes.

Casey kissed my nose and said, "I am full of great ideas."

"Oh really? I never would've guessed." I teased him.

"I am appalled. I'm like a God. You know, I was the one who invented skate boards." He grinned smugly.

"You did not." I scoffed.

"I did to." He pouted.

"Okay, how?" I questioned him.

"Oh...you know, by inventing it. Duh." He stalled.

"Yeah, right." I said.

Then he kissed me. I deepend the kiss by bringing him closer to me and what do ya know, he was on top of me. And let me tell you, he's heavy. So I flipped us so that I was on top of him and we made out for about...hold on, let me check the time.

Okay, like about ten minutes but then the room door opened and Marissa popped in with Billy.

"Oh geez guys. Get a room. This is too much sexual content for Marissa and I." Billy joked.

Casey and I broke apart and blushed. I got up and smoothed down my dress which didn't seem as pretty as my sister's. Hers was like a light blue with sparkles, a very low V-neck scoop and ruffles. Or layers, whatever.

"Your sister is waiting for you.." Marissa trailed. I sighed, it was time to face the music. Or sister. Whatever.

**A/N: Well? Yeah, a little short. Next chapter will be longer? DON'T KILL ME! D:**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sammy's POV**

"How do I look?" I asked Casey as I slid off the bed. I smoothed my dress again and fixed my hair.

"Sammy, you look fine. As always." Casey reassured me, while putting a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Then he cupped my cheek. "You don't have to fuss about your appearance." He said.

I nodded and smiled slightly. Casey smiled back and trailed his hand down my arm to get to my hand, making me shiver at his warmth touch.

Marissa and Billy left first. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room with Casey. Holly and Dot were standing off to the side next to the tv. While the adults and my sister were on the couch. My mom had her arm around my sister's shoulder in a little sideways hug. I internally scowled at that.

"Samantha, you're awake." Grams exclaimed and rushed up to hug me. I hugged back but pulled away quickly. My father stood up, and stared at me. Gosh, it was really awkward.

"So.. I guess your mom has never told you about me." He said slowly. I shook my head.

"Thats the understatement of the century." I replied and glared at Lana.

"So you probably didn't know that you had a twin sister either." He nodded in understanding. I nodded back. "Well, I'm Justin. And as you know I'm your father." He said kinda awkwardly.

Then I did the unexpected. I ran up and hugged my father. Really tightly. He hugged me back, and it didn't seem as awkward as I thought hugging him would be. I smiled into the hug.

"Hey, what about me?" A voice said from behind my dad. We broke apart and I looked behind him to see who it was. Huh, my sister wanted a hug?

"Right, uh Samantha, this is your sister, Alexandra" He said gesturing to her.

"Daaaaad!" Alexandra whined. Do I seriously sound like that when I whine? Oh God. She turned to me ad smiled. "Don't listen to him. My name might be _Alexandra _but I like to be called Alex. It suits me better."

"Hm. You look like the sporty type. So I guess it does suit you." I half smiled back politely. "I like to be called Sammy. Samantha is just too girly." I wrinkled my nose at the name Samantha.

Alex's eyes widened, before she smiled widely at me. "I know right. Dad?" My sister turned to him. "Who named us anyway?"

Our father chuckled and pointed at Lana. "It was all your mother's idea."

I turned to her. "Nice going, _mom_." I said sarcastically. Me and my sister high fived and started laughing. Hey, maybe having a sister could be fun.

**A/N: Sorry it was short Dx Don't kill me and I'll update again soon? :)**

**Review**


End file.
